Maxen Montclair
Lord Maxen Montclair currently reigns over the Duchy of Westridge, a mountainous land directly south of Stormwind City. He is well-known as a war hero and diplomat throughout the Grand Alliance and is a direct adviser and friend of King Varian Wrynn as a speaker for the Stormwind House of Nobles. Duke Maxen funds and equips the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade, one of the most prestigious units of the Stormwind Army. He currently serves as the regiment's commander as its ranking Lord-Marshal. =Appearance= ---- Amongst the nobles of Stormwind, Maxen is known somewhat jeeringly as "that old bear," by all means in reference to his stocky stature. He stands at 5'11", and weighs approximately 200 lbs. The man has aged exceptionally well to his 50's, his skin toughened and laced with well-used wrinkles - most notably in his brow. A black leather eye patch covers his right eye with a deep, healed over scar passing vertically beneath it. His left eye is a crisp blue-green. While the man is progressing into old age, he holds himself to an imposing stature, his features often grim and his gaze distant. His facial structure is said to resemble his father Albert Montclair more than his mother Sandaria Claurice, but in his youth he sported the dark blonde hair his mother was known for. On Maxen's face sits a rather thick white beard, trimmed neatly to a rounded appearance. His brow sports thick, bushy eyebrows that often are a good indicator of the man's mood. His hair is parted on the left side of his head, sweeping to the right. Hearsay has it that Maxen's chest hair is so thick, that during the snowy winter months, peasants of Westridge have seen the man standing shirtless peering from his keep's balcony where others are bundled in furs. While many have discounted such rumors and attributed that to his constitution or love of wine, none have confronted the Duke about this myth. .]] Arms and Armor In dress, Maxen is seldom seen without his platemail armor. The ornate steel armor appears to be regularly maintained (or regularly replaced); polished to a reflective sheen and ornately tooled with swirling patterns. A thick, blue woolen cape drapes over its shoulders, its bottom slightly weathered due to it dragging on the ground. The pride of the man's suit of armor is his helm. Reminiscent of the helms used by ancient Arathorians before the founding of the Arathorian Legion, but made from contemporary materials, the great-helm sports a tall, broom-shaped horse-hair crest. The style of helm is known throughout the realm as symbolic of the Brotherhood of the Horse. When not in armor, Maxen typically dons the fine cloth of his noble office. Brass buttons line his smartly pressed overcoat. His linen-colored silken clothing hangs loosely beneath it, bound by a belt of amber-colored leather. Strangely, Maxen often chooses to wear his platemail boots with his unarmored clothing. He is known to claim that it allows him to be more able to climb into his horse's stirrups. As a battlefield commander, the Lord-Marshal maintains an impressive array of tools and implements on a leather bandolier around his waist. The most intimidating of such articles is a cylindrical leather scabbard that bears his Cat o' Nine Tails which he is known to employ upon soldiers within his ranks who breach his expected code of honor. The feared implement rests at his backside. Several leather pouches of varying sizes adorn his waistline, each holding miscellaneous supplies. No matter what garb he bears, Maxen always carries with him a sheathed broadsword - Antrumensis. The blade is kept in an inscribed leather scabbard at his hip. When unsheathed, one can see that the blade is not of typical Stormwind make - forged from a metal more pristine than steel. Its broad flat is kept polished to a reflective sheen and is studded with small emeralds at its tip and near its pommel. It is said that despite the blade's smooth unassuming face, when the handle of the blade is in Maxen's grasp, softly glowing runes emerge on its flat. Through his battlefield accomplishments and statesmanship, Maxen earned favors from a number of factions within the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Orcish Wars. After his rendered aid to the elves of Quel'Thalas and the protection of Eversong Woods, Maxen was gifted a fine elven dagger studded with sapphires. The Wildhammer Clan of dwarves forged a Storm Hammer enchanted to always return to Maxen's grip after he directed Stormwind's forces to several key victories in Northeron. While Maxen carries the dagger on his hip, he keeps the Storm Hammer amongst his treasures in Westridge Keep. Maxen is trained in the operation of most ballistae and crossbows fielded by Stormwind and other human kingdoms. He is known to have in his possession a great crossbow that is rumored to have felled dragons. =Upbringing= ---- Maxen Montclair was born to Lord Albert Montclair, the Duke of Westridge and Lady Sandaria Claurice, a noblewoman of goodly repute from the province of Redridge. His upbringing was that of any typical nobleman's son of the realm in the age of peace before the Orcish Wars. Early Life The birth of Maxen Montclair to his noble parents was a momentous occasion in the Duchy of Westridge, celebrated throughout the hold - both for the birth of a healthy male heir and the survival of Lady Sandaria. Blessed he was by the court priests and nurtured by both his mother and several house-maidens. The apple of his mother's eye, and a frequent subject of the paintings she created to decorate the halls of Westridge Keep, Maxen's youth was rife with playing board games, schooling, and being spoiled with his favorite treats. From Lady Sandaria he learned the pure, true and unconditional love of a doting mother. Her kindness and gentle heart softened the impact that his father's teachings would bear, providing balance for the young boy as he found his way in the world. His father was a strong disciplinarian, imparting on his son the values of duty and honor - setting him on the path of military service. Almost always on business outside of Westridge among the king's court, he would return bearing gifts for his son from the far reaches of the kingdom. If ever Maxen loved his mother, he most surely respected his father for his accomplishments, bearing, and resolve as a leader. Tutelage under Sir Robert Rolhelm When Maxen was of age to take up a sword, he was squired to Sir Robert Rolhelm, the foremost knight of the Westridge Armsmen. Sir Rolhelm favored unforgiving, swift discipline much in the same style as Maxen's father, and it was under the heavy clout of his hand Maxen learned the ways of the sword. Sir Rolhelm was known to have beat his students with an oaken quarterstaff when they failed to meet his expectations. Lady Sandaria offered much protest to this tactic when it was employed upon Maxen, but Lord Albert refused to let his son escape the discipline known of the Montclair bloodline. Sir Rolhelm's tyranny did not stop (but probably encouraged) the young Maxen from finding his own ways of mischief. Maxen often snuck to the keep's kitchen during the night, where the cooks often could not resist his charms when he sought out midnight snacks. He greatly enjoyed patrolling the keep's ramparts with the house armsmen - who often regaled the young boy with their tales of gnoll attacks, local legends and feudal wars past. Vanquishing the Deadwind Marauders (Work in Progress) =The First War= ---- Despite all efforts to save it, the Kingdom of Azeroth was shattered by the tide of the Orcish Horde - leaving Duke Albert and Duchess Sandaria dead and the title of a ruined land in Maxen's name. Escaping to Lordaeron amongst a numbered few of Stormwind's peerage, a young Duke Maxen was faced with leading his remaining subjects. (Work in Progress) =The Second War= ---- As one of the most (unwillingly) experienced in combat against the orcs, Duke Maxen was thrust into the front lines of the Alliance of Lordaeron's war against the Horde. It was in the fires of these battlefields that Maxen rose as a hero. In the push south, he was a key leader in several Alliance victories in Khaz Modan and Azeroth. It was Befriending a high elven Ranger Captain by the name of Amelia Silverbow, Duke Maxen eventually fell in love with her by the war's end. (Work in Progress) =Aftermath of the Orcish Wars= ---- During the celebrations of the Alliance victory and the liberation of Stormwind, Duke Maxen offered his hand in marriage to Amelia Silverbow. Despite her personal love for the man, Amelia refused to pledge her hand due to her father's disapproval of inter-racial marriage. Duke Maxen and Amelia Silverbow exchanged amorous letters throughout the years following the Orcish Wars. It was a closely guarded secret kept from her father. Duke Maxen soon found himself embroiled with the reconstruction of the Kingdom of Stormwind and the politics that such entailed. When the Dark Portal reopened, Duke Maxen marched alongside the Sons of Lothar in the First Alliance Expedition to Draenor. By chance, Duke Maxen escaped Draenor before the portal sealed the Sons of Lothar from Azeroth. (Work in Progress) =The Third War= ---- The outbreak of the Undead Scourge in Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas prompted Stormwind to send aid - with Duke Maxen as one of the regimental commanders. As the forces under his command delved into Northern Lordaeron and the Eversong Woods, they came in contact with the poisonous monstrosities of the Cult of the Damned; fighting in vain and losing scores of men. In the thick of battle, Rangers under command of Amelia Silverbow stumbled across Duke Maxen's regiment. A terrible truth was revealed during a break in the fighting: Amelia had secretly taken a high elven lover amongst her rangers despite her continued letters of affection to Maxen. Her elven lover and Duke Maxen exchanged heated blows in the confusion before Amelia sank before the two men and professed her dishonesty. Heartbroken, Maxen spurned Amelia just as more undead attacked their position. During the battle that followed, Amelia's forces were cut off from Duke Maxen's regiment. Faced with an overwhelming defeat in southern Quel'Thalas, the forces of Stormwind had no choice but to withdraw and return to their homeland. =Grieving Period= ---- Within weeks, word reached Duke Maxen of Amelia's death at the hands of the Scourge. Overcome with a mixture of guilt, anger and sorrow, Maxen shut himself in his keep in what seemed to be an indefinite hermitage. For months, not a word was heard from the Duke. The workings of Westridge slowly ground to a halt. As aging veterans of the Orcish Wars passed on, the leadership of the Westridge armsmen and cavaliers crumbled. In later times, some claimed that Lady Katrana Prestor's magic had corrupted the Duke - amplifying his sorrow to cripple Westridge, one of Stormwind's staunchest bastions of order. No matter the case, Duke Maxen remained cloistered in his thoughts and studies within Westridge Keep for several years after the Third War. It was during these years that Duke Maxen took a piqued interest in archaeology and human history. As most of Stormwind's records had perished in the Orcish Wars, and with the loss of the great libraries of Lordaeron, there was much work to be done in refilling Azeroth's bookshelves. Between his bouts of depression, Maxen wrote several scholarly volumes on the Arathorian Empire and Kingdom of Azeroth from what scraps he could salvage from the remains of the Library of Westridge. Lady Katrana Prestor's ascension in Stormwind's courts correlated to several tragedies in the realm - most notably Queen Tiffin Wrynn's death and the rise of the Defias Brotherhood. With their lord wracked with grief, the armsmen of Westridge fended for the good of their land without orders. Order was stringently held as Westfall collapsed into anarchy and the roads of Elwynn Forest were picked clean by bandits. Westbrook Garrison stood as one of the last bastions of order in the kingdom due to the soldiers' efforts. =Call to Arms= ---- Only by direct orders from Highlord Bolvar Fordragon did Duke Maxen emerge from his hermitage, forced to face the chaos that bred while he grieved. Taking immediate and vindictive action, Duke Maxen marched the regiment through Elwynn to drive the bandits from their camps. The soldiers under his command had captured or executed over one hundred bandits by the year's end. =The Burning Crusade= ---- The Grand Alliance scrambled to muster forces after the second reopening of the Dark Portal, knowing full well the destruction it had wrought in wars past. As part of the initial surge into Draenor, the first regiment reunited with the Sons of Lothar and remained on the Hellfire Peninsula through the end of the war as cavalry and infantry support. =War against the Lich King= ---- Victory in the Outlands boosted Stormwind's pride as a nation - the ills of its provinces stamped out by adventurers heralded by King Varian Wrynn's return to the throne. In the time of peace that followed, Duke Maxen led the regiment on several personal expeditions throughout Azeroth. Forays into the Arathi Highlands, the Badlands and Silverpine Forest were fraught with danger as the regiment battled dragons, orcs, dark iron dwarves and the shambling undead. The Undead Scourge's attack on Stormwind City and other cities of Azeroth sent the kingdom into a frenzy of war production. The resources gathered in the time of peace were quickly transformed into ships, cannons, armor and weapons - and the first regiment's soldiers were among those who were outfitted with the finest of equipment. Landing in the Grizzly Hills alongside the Westfall Brigade, the first regiment aided in the initial fortifications that would eventually serve as staging grounds for the assault on Icecrown. Several of the knights of the Westridge Cavaliers enlisted within the Argent Tournament and proved themselves as worthy champions amongst the Grand Alliance. Joining in the climactic siege of Icecrown Citadel, the men and women of Westridge fought alongside the forces of good to bring the Lich King's reign of terror to an end. =Fortification of the Realm and its Allies= ---- Fighting through both the Burning Crusade into Draenor and the war in Northrend drained the regiment of its vitality, the order suffering heavy casualties in both wars with little respite between them. After the fall of the Lich King, the war with Horde paused tentatively as nations grappled with post-war economic failings. Under the king's orders, Maxen directed the first regiment on a campaign to secure the realm and rebuild what was lost. It was a driving force in the fortification of the kingdom's holdings in Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Duskwood, the Burning Steppes, and the Redridge Mountains - paving roads, constructing towers, repairing bridges, and in general, protecting the people from foreign and domestic threats. Several expeditions were made into the continent of Lordaeron, where the regiment served to reinforce the efforts of Stromgarde, Lordaeron, and Kul Tiras who were gripped by war with the undead plague. Fighting through both the Burning Crusade into Draenor and the war against the Lich King drained the regiment of its vitality, the unit suffering heavy casualties in both wars with little respite between them. After the fall of the Lich King, the war with Horde at a tentative end as nations grappled with post-war economic failings. In Westfall, Sentinel Keep rose as a testament to the freedom brought by the return of the Westfall Brigade. After completing a tour to rout the last of the scourge forces of Zul'Drak in Northrend, the regiment settled into peacetime duties at home. =Against the Twilight Cult= ---- The peace was short lived, however. Blackrock orcs poured in from the Burning Steppes, overwhelming the Redridge Garrison. Propaganda spread throughout the kingdom of a rising cult. Skirmishes with the Horde broke out in Kalimdor and Lordaeron, and Alliance nations pleaded for aid. Despite every effort put forth by the king's forces, the kingdom crumbled into disarray. When the elemental invasion erupted, the soldiers of the Westridge Brigade under Duke Maxen remained vigilant in the defensive efforts - helping King Varian and the adventurers of the Alliance in pushing the rampaging elements back into their plane. After Deathwing destroyed a large portion of Stormwind City, King Varian Wrynn issued a royal edict; expanding the size and scope of the Stormwind Army. The first regiment, refurbished with new soldiers and knights, was on the forefront in the Cataclysm's aftermath. Taking the fight to the Twilight Cult in the Wildhammer Highlands, the Orcish Horde in Kalimdor, and bringing further aid to Stormwind's allies in Lordaeron, it enacted the king's doctrine abroad, earning the trust of Stormwind's allies in the Eastern Kingdoms. =War against the Horde= ---- The discovery of Pandaria further strained the kingdom as both Alliance and Horde scrambled to conquer and utilize its resources. Amongst the later units deployed to the continent, the Westridge Cavaliers at the helm of the first regiment aided in the recapture of Strongarm Airstrip alongside the Seventh Vanguard. After cycling out to quell criminal outbreaks in Stormwind City, Duke Maxen and the regiment returned to Pandaria to aid in the efforts to secure the Lu Bian Relic that was purported to have Sha-repelling properties. In all efforts, the regiment aided the Pandaren in maintaining sovereignty over their lands - fighting numerous battles against the Horde. After the events of the Lion's Landing, Duke Maxen withdrew his forces from the Stormwind Army in an act of protest against the imperialist nature a number of high-ranking Stormwind officials had taken towards the Pandaren. Returning to Stormwind, he pulled a number of the cavaliers from the regiment to serve in the kingdom as corruption lingered in the courts of the land. Disturbing rumors of warlocks and rogue wizards in Elwynn Forest were made true as a shadowy mist crept across the river from Duskwood. Whilst the forces of Eastvale fought in the hunt for Turalyon in Draenor, Maxen and the Westridge Cavaliers bravely defended their holdings from vile spiders and demons. For months they persisted, venturing into the Burning Steppes and fighting cultists throughout the realm. When word of plans to siege Orgrimmar reached him, Duke Maxen returned from his retirement and retook command of the first regiment - concerned that the Alliance would attempt genocide upon the orcs. Joining the charge upon Durotar itself, the regiment fought valiantly to the very gates of the city, taking part in the siege. The Alliance-Rebel victory over Garrosh Hellscream was celebrated throughout the lands, with those who participated in it to be hallowed for generations to come. =Personality= ---- As one of the senior leaders of the Brotherhood of the Horse, Maxen holds himself to a rigid code of chivalry, formality and professionalism. Maxen is well-spoken and cultured in the customs and history of the Grand Alliance. Those who have interacted with Maxen have spoken of his eloquence and strong presence. He much prefers solitude and study to grand gatherings and balls, and often slips away unnoticed from the latter events when the opportunity presents itself. His statesmanship amongst the courts and bursts of outgoing shows of masculinity amongst his soldiers are part of a well-calculated shell that hides the disparity and brokenness of the man within, having suffered and lost greatly in his adult life throughout the Age of Chaos. Only a numbered few have managed to see into Maxen's battered core while most see him as a stable and charismatic hero. =Philosophy and Politics= ---- Maxen is a man of duty by its definition. A staunch loyalist to the House of Wrynn, he cares deeply for both the men under his command and the common folk of Stormwind. A man of few words, he is known by many for his actions - standing by the rule of law and justice where others would find it inconvenient. He, however, is more merciful than most. Maxen believes that nothing can truly be dealt with in absolutes and has since softened back his once firey belief that peace with the New Horde is impossible. Generally accepting of all races of the Grand Alliance, he has an open, observational mind when dealing with foreign cultures and practices. Due to his staunch loyalty to the Kingdom of Stormwind, Maxen has often made personal sacrifices and injuries for the sake of the realm. Men, Women and Honor Contrary to the often misogynist views that circulate Stormwind, Maxen holds a deep respect for women of all classes and their honor as is portrayed in idealized chivalry. A fierce arbiter of justice, Maxen renders heavy penalties upon any armsmen under his command who harass or abuse women. He however believes in equality in means of service and titles. Any man or woman under his command are given equal opportunity and punishment. Faith and the Church While Maxen cannot be described as a truly pious man, he can certainly be ascribed as loyal to the orthodox Church of the Holy Light. The church has provided much for both Stormwind and Westridge and serves as a means of faith for the downtrodden in Maxen's eyes. Maxen quietly maintains his own open-minded beliefs, drawing from both the orthodox and deist sects of the church of light. The Northern Kingdoms The Alliance of Lordaeron restored the House of Wrynn to the throne of Stormwind at the close of the Orcish Wars, so Maxen staunchly supports the maintenance of sovereignty for the royal houses of the northern human kingdoms - save for Quel'Thalas and perhaps Alterac. He holds great respect for Terenas Menethil II as a king, commander and host for Maxen's own kinsmen. Maxen strongly opposes any attempt by Menethil detractors to claim the remains of the Kingdom of Lordaeron for themselves. He holds no love for the Scarlet Crusade or its inheritors and has actively campaigned against them. The Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade once held Maxen's favor, though such has waned after the organizations' inaction against the Forsaken and their settling of Lordaeron's lands. The only organization that has received support from Maxen in Lordaeron in recent times is the League of Lordaeron. He views them as a free people who carry on the Menethil legacy as opposed to the other infighting backwater nobles who claim sovereignty over lands they do not control. Maxen hopes to one day lead his own forces to repay the debt Stormwind owes to the Menethil Bloodline, liberating the land from the Scourge and Forsaken and seating a king who maintained loyalty to the noble house. Maxen has led a number of campaigns by his own resources to aid in the process of securing Kingdom of Stromgarde from the Alterac Syndicate, Forsaken and Ogres. While Maxen laments the destruction and squalor that has befallen the kingdom, he scorns the incessant squabbling between its remaining nobles and their respective claims of sovereignty over the ruins of Arathi. Maxen sees Danath Trollbane as the true inheritor of Strom and will only support those who share that view. In a stance contrary to most northerners, Maxen campaigns for the reformation of the Kingdom of Alterac as an independent nation despite their betrayal during the Orcish Wars. Maxen believes that if a strong and patriotic nation rises in Alterac that is friendly to Stormwind's interests, it would serve as a buffer against the spread of the Scarlet Crusade and Forsaken. Maxen has fronted gold and other materials towards the Partisans of Alterac which he believes are the most able to see through such a goal. The Curse of the Worgen that has gripped the Kingdom of Gilneas did little to sway Maxen's contempt for King Genn Greymane and his isolationist policies that many claim hastened the fall of the Alliance of Lordaeron. The interactions Maxen has had with patriotic Greymane loyalists after the Cataclysm have left Maxen with an impression that most Gilneans are brutal, crude and untrustworthy. Nonetheless, he does support their efforts against the Forsaken. Maxen holds great respect and admiration for the Magocracy of Dalaran and actively campaigned for its return to the Alliance prior to the Battle for Dalaran. After committing nearly all of his troops to its defense against the Horde after the Purge of Dalaran, Maxen has earned the mutual trust and support of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. (Work in progress!) The Alliance (Work in progress.) The Horde (Work in progress.) =Romance and Relationships= ---- Due to being thrust into war for the grand majority of his adulthood and his tendency to put the kingdom above all, Maxen has not sustained many romantic relationships in his lifetime. Amelia Silverbow During the Orcish Wars, he fell in love with a high elven ranger by the name of Amelia Silverbow, but was spurned when her father forbade her from tainting her elven heritage. Maxen held out for her love for some time after the Second War through correspondance as he rebuilt the Duchy of Westridge. She slowly warmed to his pursuing of her, and through letters, promised Maxen that she would leave Quel'Thalas and be his bride in Stormwind. Tragically, she fell in battle during the Third War at the hands of the Undead Scourge. So vested he was in her that Maxen shut himself into his keep in grief, remaining in solitude and ruling his estate through his steward throughout the Dark Times that gripped Stormwind. When he eventually heeded the call to service at calling of King Varian Wrynn, Maxen again focused his energies towards his duty rather than finding a wife. Old age soon crept up on him, and he eventually resolved himself to find love and a suitable wife that would grant an heir to his estate. Gessibel Goldenfield It was in the early months of 29 L.C. that Maxen met Gessibel Goldenfield, a fellow military commander and officer. The two exchanged mutual fancies for one another, and it was soon that they courted when time was available outside of their military service. The two discussed marriage, but such was cut short when Lord Maxen was captured and dragged away by a Black Dragon while fighting the Blackrock Clan in Redridge. In the month that Maxen was held prisoner and all believed him dead, Gessibel found love in Professor Manix Ebonfire of the Ashen Tree University. When Maxen eventually did escape from captivity, Gesibell remained with Manix to Maxen's heartbreak. Marriage to Salley Poe After dabbling in the courts unsuccessfully, Maxen turned his gaze towards the subjects of Westridge, where he courted much, but found no true love. Salley Poe, a youthful archer in service to the Westridge Armsmen, caught his eye, for both her dedication to service and active, cheerful demeanor. He courted her for some time before they were married in February of 30 L.C. in a ceremony conducted by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. Several months following their marriage, the two grew severely distant. Maxen allowed Salley to be divorced from him in an act that is shrouded with controversy. The most widely spread (and dubious) claim was that the Lord had too much drink one evening and bedded a consort, but the details remain unclear to this day. The separation left Maxen in another deep depression that lasted nearly a year in which he was greatly ridiculed for the divorce. Marriage to Mairaed O'Callaghan Through his re-dedication to his service as a Marshal in the Stormwind Army did Maxen find Mairaed O'Callaghan, who had re-enlisted in the army after suffering amnesia from a blow to the head in a previous deployment. The two of them grew close as time progressed, and it was soon that Mairaed professed love to Maxen while under the influence of the Sha during the Conquest of the Jade Forest. The Sha awakened very old, dormant feelings and brought them back as a tool to inflict pain upon the Lord Marshal, using Mairaed as a vessel through which to conduct. Maxen cast out the Sha from her, and upon her recollection of what was said Mairaed sought forgiveness that such was revealed. Maxen initially did not return her words of affection due to his hesitance stemming from his last relationship; which Mairaed respected and went on with their professional relationship. After several months passed, Mairaed and Olendir Fahennia approached Maxen for his blessing before they began to court officially. The news was taken with energetic disapproval, and after coercison from Mairaed, Maxen confessed of the reasons why he did not return what affection the Sha drew forward and into the limelight. It was then that Mairaed was faced with a choice, and her loyalty and sense of duty to preserve the commander's wellbeing caused her to end her relationship with then-Sergeant Fahennia. As a condition of this decision, Mai laid an ultimatum at the Lord Marshal's feet: They would court and be married. Maxen finally relented, agreeing to marry Mairaed and affirming his own love for her loyalty and dedication. Through their courtship Mai came to peace with her affection for now-Captain Fahennia, and opened her heart fully to the Lord Marshal. Love grew, as corn does on the hottest of summer days, and on 27 January, 31 L.C.. Mairaed O'Callaghan was united in marriage to Lord Montclair in a ceremony conducted by Chantale Corinthal. The Heir of Westridge On 1 December, 33 LC, Mairaed gave birth to a healthy, blonde-haired little boy. Named after Sir Robert Rolhelm, Maxen's knight and mentor, Robert Montclair came into the world to the great joy of both his parents. Maxen hosted the Westridge Winter Festival in his honor, sparing no expense in the festivities that included plays, jousting, horse racing and feasting. The Fountain of Health & Maxen's Capture During the thick of the Alliance-Horde War in early 34 LC, Duchess Mairaed came down with a strange illness that rendered her bedridden and near death. Even the apothecaries of Westridge were unable to determine the source of the illness, leading many to question whether she had been poisoned or cursed. In a desperate effort to cure her, Duke Maxen led a contingent of The First Regiment to the Eastern Plaguelands with hope to find one of the mystical Fountains of Health of Lordaeronian folk-legend. While on the borders of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, the regiment was ambushed by the Dominion of the Sun. Maxen agreed to go as the Dominion's captive while Captain Grayloth Ke'tar would lead the regiment to the fountain of health. Captain Ke'tar would eventually find the fountain and return a vial of its contents to the Duchess, who was rejuvenated and cured of her illness. Duke Maxen would eventually be released by the Dominion after he signed several pardons and documents that would benefit the Dominion's cause. Mairaed's Abduction After the Siege of Orgrimmar in June of 34 LC, Duchess Mairaed was abducted by a mysterious cult that claimed to herald the end times. Duke Maxen sent after her with a full contingent of Westridge Cavaliers, tracking the cult to an island fortress off of the coast of the Barrens. After fighting through several waves of cultists, Duke Maxen and his knights were greeted by a gruesome husk of what appeared to be the Duchess's corpse. A letter left on the body detailed that Mairaed's soul had been stolen by the cult and that such should be taken as penance for Maxen's deeds. Maxen returned to Westridge heartbroken. Determined to protect his son from a similar fate, the Duke reformed the Westridge Ducal Guard as an elite unit sworn to guarding the House of Montclair in Westridge. A formal funeral was had for Mairaed and her remains were interred in the Stormwind City Cemetery. Mairaed's Return, Divorce While stationed at Lunarfall during the War against the Iron Horde in October of 34 LC, Duke Maxen was called to alarm by his troops. Duchess Mairaed had appeared at the gates of Lunarfall and sought entry. After being cautiously allowed into the keep, the Duchess was analyzed by the resident Archmage Mordren Makarov for foul play or impersonation. Mairaed claimed she had been imprisoned within a soul stone but could not recall how she escaped. Archmage Mordren concluded that Mairaed was indeed who she said she was. Duke Maxen accepted Mairaed back into his life, but was unable to rekindle their relationship during the tribulations of the campaign in Draenor. Mairaed embraced her role in the Church of the Holy Light while Maxen spent his focus on his duties within The First Regiment. The two grew distant and by the end of the year, decided to end their marriage. Mairaed would move on to become a missionary priestess in Old Draenor, while Maxen grew further aloof as a calculating military commander. Kimberly Sweete It was three long years before Maxen would accept another into his life. Not long after the siege of Suramar City, the Duke became enamored with a battle priestess named Kimberly Sweete. After several outings in Elwynn Forest and Westfall, she revealed mutual feelings for him in the early days of a campaign against the Naga in July of 37 LC. The two elected to make their courtship public, and have been seen as a couple many times since. =Screenshots= Honor-1.jpg|Pilgrimage to the First War Memorial. 121587.jpg|Directing construction of Three Corners' Garrison. 125712.jpg|Leading Stormwind's troops in Westfall. 121680.jpg|Fighting Worgen in Duskwood. 129191.jpg|Fighting the Hawktotem Tribe in Stonetalon. 131830.jpg|Recieving Draig'kalar from Thane Grungnir Orcbane. 128943.jpg|On the march in Zul'Drak. 129178.jpg|Among the Alliance armies at the Siege of Hammerfall. Screen shot 2011-11-10 at 8.39.26 PM.png|Leading Alliance forces in Ashenvale. Screen shot 2011-12-27 at 11.10.41 PM.png|Celebrating the liberation of Blackrock Mountain. 132263.jpg|Defending Ironforge from the Horde. Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 12.00.08 AM.png|Fighting the Gurubashi Tribe alongside the Shadowdrum Tribe. Screen shot 2011-07-15 at 11.43.16 PM.png|Fighting murlocs in the Wetlands. Screen shot 2011-08-11 at 9.29.52 PM.png|Helping restore order to Stromgarde. Screen shot 2011-08-29 at 9.56.01 PM.png|Exploring troll ruins in the Hinterlands. 37.png|Facing down the Horde in the Barrens. 48a.jpg|Making a tactical retreat from Deathwing. Screen shot 2012-03-16 at 11.22.08 PM.png|Clearing an ogre mound in Loch Modan. 132225.jpg|On the march in Northeron. WoWScrnShot_020712_202129.jpg|Deployed to Fort Livingston. Screen shot 2012-05-04 at 8.17.33 PM.png|Aiding in the defense of Northwatch Hold. Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 10.35.59 PM.png|Investigating a plague in Stormwind City. Screen shot 2012-08-09 at 8.50.40 PM.png|Defending Fort Wildervar from the Hand of Vengeance. Screen shot 2012-10-28 at 9.53.43 PM.png|Aiding the natives of Paw'don Village. Screen shot 2013-01-08 at 12.53.47 AM.png|Preparing the defenses of Dalaran. Screen shot 2013-02-09 at 11.08.53 PM.png|Feasting with the Sky Clan in Kun'Lai. =Artwork= Duke_Maxen_Montclair.jpg|Art by DancinFox. commissionfull.jpg|Art by Keelerleah. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:House of Montclair Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:The First Regiment Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Magistrates Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Alliance Officers Category:Order of the Temple Category:Cavalry Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Army